A Little Tip About Being Yourself
by crazytomboy78
Summary: ...It's usually the better choice. But Pepper's gonna find that out the hard way. One-shot, Pepperony. Set following the episode 'Iron Man 2099'.


"So…do you really like shoes that much, or was that just another scheme to get Tony to notice you?" Rhodey asked as the trio made their way back to the Rhodes house.

"Ugh, I hated it! I don't understand why girls like shoes so much! Why can't they just pick a pair that's comfortable and get it over with? I hate shoe shopping! I only went with Tony to try and get him to like me. It didn't work, obviously. I felt so dirty...for once in my life I actually wanted to be like Whitney. It was awful." Pepper vented. Tony was walking a little ahead of them, completely tuned out of the conversation and absorbed in his pod for some reason.

"Maybe you should try being yourself next time you guys hang out…" Rhodey said as he caught up to Tony to see what he was up to.

Later that night, after the three of them had lazed around the house for most of the afternoon, Rhodey had to get to bed so he could wake up early to say goodbye to his mother at the airport before she left for her big trip to LA, so it was just Tony and Pepper left watching some TV.

"Uh, hey Pep?" Tony asked.

"Yah?"

"Why…I mean, what was up with yesterday? You weren't acting like yourself…" Tony asked nervously.

"What do you mean?" Pepper asked, hoping he wasn't referring to her shoe excursion.

"The whole shoe thing. It's not really your scene." Tony explained. Pepper blushed.

"Uh, oh…t-that…I-I dunno, I-I guess, I, uh, needed new shoes for a cousins wedding and I got carried away?" Pepper explained, hoping he'd buy it. She knew he wouldn't, though.

"C'mon, Pep, what's the real reason? You can tell me."

Pepper sighed, giving in. She didn't have a long line of excuses ready.

"I don't know, I guess you've been busy with Iron Man stuff for so long that I started to miss spending time with you…oh, the rest will sound stupid!"

"Pepper, tell me." Tony demanded.

"No! It's stupid!"

"Pepper, I'll tackle it out of you. I'm not afraid to do it." Tony threatened.

"You won't."

"I will."

"I'm not telling!"

"Alright, you've forced my hand…" Tony said, turning away from Pepper for a moment, until he suddenly sprang onto her, making both of them tumble to the ground as Pepper tried to push his arms off her shoulders. After a moment, Tony had Pepper pinned down on the ground in front of the couch they'd been sitting on, triumphant smile decorating his cheeks.

"Ha! I've got you! Now tell me!" Tony demanded.

"Fine, I'll tell you! I thought that maybe if I acted more girly and, oh, I don't know, like Whitney for example, just an example though, you'd want to hang out more…" Pepper explained. Tony quieted immediately. Suddenly, the combination of realizing how close their faces were—a matter of a few inches—and Pepper's reasoning gave him a weird feeling in his stomach. Tony released Pepper and sat on the floor beside her.

"Oh...I guess that's mostly my fault…I should've set aside more time for my friends. But you don't have to go pretending you're someone you're not, Pep…" Tony explained. Pepper looked over to him curiously.

"I like you just the way you are. You don't need to try to be like Whitney to get my attention." He finished. Pepper blushed and smiled, surprised by Tony's reasoning.

"Oh…hehe, thank you…"

"You wanna know why it didn't take me long to get over Whitney dumping me?" Tony asked after they'd been silent for a little bit.

"No, why?" Pepper asked curiously.

"Because it didn't take me long to realize that she wasn't right for me anyways. It didn't take long after that to realize who's really right for me…" Tony said. Pepper hoped to god he was talking about her, but she knew he wouldn't say anything more about it.

"Now, I don't want you trying to act like Whitney anymore, okay? I like my Pepper the way she is." Tony finished. Pepper smiled widely.

"Thank you, Tony…when did you become such a charmer?"

"Aw, come on, you think I need to turn the charm on for my best friend?"

Pepper gave him a look that said 'really, Tony?'

"Oh, Tony, come on, you always do this."

"Maybe I just can't help myself. I get charming around pretty girls." Tony blurted, not realizing what he was saying until after he said it. With that comment, they both grew awkwardly silent and heavily blushed.

Tony smiled, suddenly forming an idea.

"Come on, I think I owe you our own night together. Just the two of us." Tony said, standing up and holding out his hand for Pepper to take. Pepper smiled and took his hand to stand up.

"Really? You mean it?" She asked.

"Sure. Wouldn't want it any other way."

And so, forgetting they were still holding hands, they went to grab some dinner.

**Aw, that was just so cute! Haha, well, better get my other ideas down before I forget, so review!**


End file.
